


Anxiety Attack

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Stater~ The gaming convention was full of people and there was a terroristic threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety Attack

     The gaming convention was full of people and there was a terroristic threat. Honestly, Kenma believe there was no real threat. But something in the back of his mind thought otherwise, clogging his brain.

      _No one likes you._

_You're useless._

_Kuroo doesn't really want to be here._

     The voices quickly took over Kenma's mind. He took a deep breath and looked around frantically. He saw Kuroo next to him standing there.  
Suddenly everything around him went quiet. The voices continued though. Telling him what a failure he was and how useless he was. He could feel the walls closing in on him in  
the large room. Kenma immetaly grabbed Kuroo's hand.

     "We need to get out of here," Kenma said quietly into the loud room.

     "What?" Kuroo asked, looking down at their intertwined hands.

     "We need to get out of here. Please." Kenma said a bit louder, pulling Kuroo down closer.

     Kuroo immediately gripped Kenma's hand tighter and pulled him through the crowd of people knowing what was going on in Kenma's head. Kenma felt overly clastrophobic in the sea of people at the large convention. But Kuroo continued to hold tight to Kenma's hand and pull him through the large crowd.

     Kenma breathed a slight sigh of relief as he saw the front doors approaching quickly. Kenma shakily walked quickly next to Kuroo still holding his hand trying to take deep breaths to calm his quickly beating heart.

     "Hey, there's no re-entry if you leave," A volunteer said loudly as they headed for the door.

     Kuroo pulled out his phone to check the time to see there was only a 1/2 hour left til the end of the con.

     "There's only a half hour left, wanna bail?" Kuroo asked quietly, leaning down to Kenma so he could hear him.

     "Yeah, please," Kenma said shakily.

     Kuroo pulled Kenma along out the door. They walked over the the fountain in the front of the venue and Kuroo sat on the edge of it.

     "Hey, come here," Kuroo said, still holding Kenma's hand and using the other one to pat his lap gently. Kuroo shook free of Kenma's hand. 

     Kenma took a seat on Kuroo lap and let Kuroo wrap his long arms around Kenma's waist. Kuroo wove his fingers through Kenma's and pulled him back into his chest.

     "You okay?" Kuroo asked, leaning his chin on Kenma shoulder.

     "I don't know," Kenma answered truthfully still slightly shaken.

     Kuroo moved his thumb back and forth against Kenma's hand while slightly rocking both of them back and forth.

     Kenma closed his eyes and let him self enjoy the slight movement and Kuroo hugging him. 

     Kenma began to nod off, slowly falling into a light sleep.

     "Hey, don't fall asleep, we still have to get home," Kuroo said.

     "Okay, but can you carry me?" Kenma asked, yawning.

     Kenma got off Kuroo's lap and climbed on to the edge of the fountain. Kuroo stood up in front of Kenma waiting for him to get on his back. Kenma got on and lightly draped his arms around Kuroo.

     Kenma rested his forehead against Kuroo's shoulder and let himself fall asleep to the subtle movement of Kuroo walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Woowwwo, thanks for reading!! You;re great!!!  
> Comments are perfect, kudos are perfect, and you're perfect too!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
